seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaizoku no Blin/17
"Someday, I'll Run Out of Quotes to Say" is the 17th episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: MONDO GROSSO - Labyrinth ---- Jonathan: Better check out if anyone's around. You might want to cover up as well. Taiping: Whomever the Hasuke guy is, you better kick your Hansuke: JIIII.... Hansuke clearly gives him the stare. He replies in a way same to Kotaro Katsura. Hansuke: Hasuke ja nai, HANsuke da. Taiping: Yeah, yeah. Haha-suke ("Haha" refers to someone's mother in Japanese). Hansuke: JIIIIIII!!! The group walks around the charred remains of the house they're supposed to be going to. Jonathan manages to hear some people crying in the distance. Johanne: Did you hear that too? Jonathan: Yeah. We better check that out. The two walk into the direction of a small house. Roughly the width and length of an outhouse and the height of a refrigerator, it might be somehow disturbing how at least two people managed to cram in. When they arrived, the house collapses, leaving six people trapped in the ruins. Girl: I need help! Old Man: We're trapped! Jonathan and the rest of the group head for the ruins. Jonathan: Here you go. Girl: Thank you so much! Kwaito (inside his head): Why does he always get the chick? Old Man: Thanks, you're pretty strong! Unlike me. Johanne: Please don't go cramping yourselves in a spot like this. Guy: Sure thing, ma'am. Ouch! Thanks for helping. ---- Girl: Yagami-san! Taiping: HEEEYYY, Kisa-chan!! Don't need to bother with the honorifics, though. "Taiping" just works fine. Kisa is one of Taiping's closest friends. Their other friends see them as a couple, even though they have no feelings towards each other. She appears a short girl with short hair. Kisa: Yeah, yeah. I'm just not that used to doing that here. But... Kisa starts tearing from her eyes. Taiping notes her tears falling and tries to catch it. If not for them, they might be killed. Johanne: Did she do something wrong? Taiping (to Kisa): I don't want to say though, but you ate that fruit right? Kisa: Yeah. Is that why I feel sick everytime I take a bath? Taiping: Yeah, but as in petrified? Kisa: Yeah. Taiping: I just read about your fruit. Please. Don't cry. I've heard you collected your tears. Kisa: Yeah. Taiping: I dropped accidentally threw it by mistake because it looked like expired water bottle to me, and it exploded. Kisa: EEHHHH?!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?!!! Taiping: First, you need to get your act together, okay? Kisa: Yeah, and I'm sorry. For freaking out. Taiping: No, it's okay. You did good back there. You just need to tell me what happened. ---- Kisa: It's not my doing this time. SHU- SHU- Taiping: Did Shui do something? Kisa: Shui, yeah. She- She- She- Kisa starts tearing again but Johanne has a handkerchief to wipe her tears. Kisa: Princess Shui, SHE ORDERED TO BURN DOWN OUR HOUSE! When I looked upon the window, I saw a bunch of elite soldiers with fire lances and fish oil. General Loxi was also there. Everyone gets shocked, but Johanne was more visibly mortified. Taiping: How about the rest? What happened to them? Kisa starts crying as she covers her eyes with Johanne's handkerchief. She shakes her head, stating that they were gone. She points at a vacant lot and the wall where Taiping's fellows were executed. Kisa: And General Loxi said to the bystanders... "This is what you do if you follow that man! You won't only get yourself killed, you'll also get the worst punishments you can think of!" Jonathan's facial expressions are clearer than Johanne's. Taiping taps Jonathan in the shoulder. Taiping: Not now, man. We'd rather do a smear campaign against them. Actually, with the men gone, I plan with just the five of us to do a heist. But we need to get out of here to talk about it. We'd have Kisa and her family join us. I think they can fit on the wagon. There's no going back to Tozako for what he did. Kisa's family merge with the group. They leave Tozako for the countryside. ---- The horse carrying the cart collapsed while in the middle of the road. Taiping immediately goes to the horse to check what caused his collapse. Taiping: It isn't some normal fainting. It's gone into high fever. But this fe- Taiping notes a bullet wound on the neck and on the leg. Taiping: No! Dammit! They knew we're heading for the countryside. I felt that someone informed Loxi about our plans. ---- Johanne: Does this have anything to do with... Huh? Taiping, have you ever seen what this seal is? Taiping: Hmmm... Johanne, this is THE Seal of the Karakorum Kingdom. But why is that on your shirt? And it's got, wait. JOHANNE, GET THAT THING OFF YOU! CRUSH IT! It's a sound sensor. Johanne: A what!? Okay, I'm gonna crush it anyways. Taiping: Fucking hell, you should check what you buy. I'd mistake you for a snitch if I haven't known better. But I notice another weird thing in that button. Tell me where you've bought it. Johanne: I bought it on discount using the loot we got before getting here. Johanthan: Shit, I really knew something was off with those buttons. They're bugs! Taiping: Good grief. Okay, everyone. Who bought those discount clothes from the market earlier? Everyone raises their hands. Taiping shakes his head. Taiping: Being frugal is a double-edged sword. Luckily, your ignorance brought us to a purple and yellow flag on a maple tree. We came to the right place. Kisa: Why so? Taiping: We're in Jisao Saku's house, remember? Kisa: But Jisao's already? Taiping: I know. I was there before he was sent out to be executed. ---- Johanne: Jisao... Saku? Taiping: Nice try pronouncing that. Now let me tell you something. Jisao Saku was one of the Imperial Guards. A legendary swordsman, he was one of the few people trusted by the Emperor himself. Six years ago, he was one of the most powerful people in the Kingdom. But most of all, he was my best friend. Jonathan is glued to the comic book he is reading. This is where his story began. Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin